infinitedimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Humans
Origins Humans of Taloch Selvikians Their country has a history of war and expansion. Their lore tells of a powerful mage who rose to power and led them forth against other countries before suddenly vanishing and / or before being defeated. A newly appointed King secured his seat of power by ending the wars and returning pieces of land to other nations. The other nations naturally wished for all of their land to be returned. Soon, the other nations became very vocal about this issue, but the Empire refused. This spiraled into the second series of wars, which have allowed for the Empire to once again expand and conquer with their powerful armies. When the new King was put into power, he established slavery into his states. Instead of citizens or humans being the slaves, elves were used in their place. Wood Elves were the main species used due to their abundance, skill, and strength. This practice drove their economy and has lasted up to present day. More recently, it has been discussed within the Empire's politics to force "broken in" elves into the front lines to be used as foot soldiers. Mythics normally avoid Selviks whenever possible in fear that they too will be taken from their homes and forced into labor. The outer states and less populated areas of the Empire are more tolerant of other kinds due to having shared pasts and cultures with them. Closer to the center of the Empire and within its cities the citizens are exactly the opposite, believing other being to be inferior. The Empire's soldiers are trained to lash out at the "inferior" on sight, as both Mythics and other Primals have learned to fear and avoid soldiers whenever possible. Due to the variation of states that now compose the Empire, the peoples skin / hair hues vary. Though the original people that made up the Selvik Empire are known for their light colored hair. Vashrans Residents of Vashra, Vashrans are the last human race to not be ruled by the Empire. Due to their dragon tamers (aka "Riders"), the defensive position of their country, and the assistance of dwarves and other species, Vashrans have held out against the Empire for many years. Vashrans have a deep rooted relationship with dragons. Through thousands of years of breeding and partnerships, a lean, nimble, and fast dragon species has emerged that "Riders" utilize. Traditionally, these Riders were used as a mail service, swiftly delivering goods and letters between different countries. Now, as Vashra stands as the last country against the Empire, Riders have taken a different role delivering vital messages and acting as aerial support to Vashran troops. Vashran cities and towns are built wherever possible. Some are found built on mountains, tilted and balanced like a hardy, deeply rooted tree. Others are within the lower areas, protected by the surrounding mountains. Some of the most populated settlements are built into hollowed out cliffs and mountains, the structures built with the assistance of the neighboring dwarves who Vashrans hold good relations with. "Mixed" settlements between humans and dwarves are very common as the two assist each other in a mutualistic relationship. Category:Species Category:Taloch Species